Broken Lullabye
by Innocence Angel
Summary: Sin is a 16 year old telepath, shape-shifter and wtich. Working as a waitress/barmaid and trying to get her singing carrer underway, She meets the stotic, but hot Gabriel. Can she control herself while trying to figure why Gabe is here, or will Gabe get
1. Meeting Fate

Author's Note:

I realize I may have repeated some things in the story. I wrote this when I'm really tired and running low on energy.

The first couple of chapters will be in Sin's POV, and then the second half will be in Gabriel's POV. Then it'll be a Normal POV. So please be patient with me.

Please Read, Comment, and Enjoy!

Also, _**NO FLAMING!**_


	2. Author's Note

Broken Lullaby

Chapter 1: Meeting Fate

Sin's POV

I've been working at Richard's for more than half a year now; Normally, I would enjoy my shift, but I had to cover for Lilly tonight. I sighed quietly to myself and chanced a glance out the frosted window. It had been snowing for more than a week an' a half and I've heard nothin' but moanin and complainin. I made my way to the bar and smiled slightly at Izzy. "I need two buds" I waited for her to put them on my tray. "Hunny, you've been working yerself silly! Why don't you take a vacation?" I smiled at her. "Cause darling, I need the money" she just sighed. Izzy and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. She goes through jobs like her gay cousin—Lex goes through sex. I carried mah tray back over to the table I was serving. "That all boys?" I smirked—knowing the "boys" as I do, No, it's not all. "C'mon sis! Come sit with us." I shook my head and put their beers in front of them and took their empty ones. "Sorry bro, I can't." I heard the door open and Lilly ran in. I cocked an eyebrow and followed her into Ari's office. I leaned against the door jam and watch the scene unfold. "I'm so sorry!" Lilly said. Ari raised an eyebrow. "Why, pray tell, are you late?" Lilly shook her head. "I-I uh…" she stuttered. "Lemme guess, y'were fightin a Balroq and lost track of yer time?" I said to her. She whirled around and gasped. "Sin, I'm sorry" I shook my head. "Its fine darlin'" she hugged me. Now Lilly and I were cousin's, even though she was in an elite group, she chose to stay with us, after the high powers gave her an ass chewing, she was now on an undercover assignment.

We heard Izzy yellin' at us tellin us t'get our asses out there an help her. I walked back out and saw Bud and Lucas sittin at a table in Willow's section. "Where's Will?" Izzy, who was busy refilling drinks and orders "She called said she wasn't goin to be in tonight and apologized—profusely" I shrugged. That's Willow—or 'Red' as we like to call her is. Right when Bud was about to say somethin, Lilly was at their table, her pen ready. We were pretty busy for a Saturday night. This was unusual, so I just shrugged it off. " Yumi came in and sat in the corner; I rolled my eyes and he waved me over, so I walked over. "Yes, Yumi?" he gave me a half smile and shrugged. "I'll have my usual, only this time with AB- blood please. I wrote it down and nodded. "Commin right up" I walked back and stuck the paper in the spinner so that Lex could see it. I walked back over to the boys and gave them their bill. "Your tab is up bro" he groaned and I tapped my foot. "I'll come back fer it." He nodded and I waited other tables, the music thumping and pounding in the background. People came, and they went. I glanced at the clock and it said 8:45pm. I shook my head; my shift ended at 12am, so I had awhile. But at least my job was fun.

All of a sudden, the door opened and in came a very hot guy, his leather biker jacket billowed in the wind, and his hair had fallen over his eyes sexily. He sat in my section as he took off his jacket to reveal he had a black wife beater oh. The stranger stared at me as Lilly slithered up my side and whistled. _Holy shit! Totally Hot! _**Don't you have an undercover assignment? Go back to work and find your guy…**_ You're no fun! _**I try…** I walked over and was ready to take his order, but he held up his hand and I merely cocked an eyebrow. "You don't want anythin?" My southern drawl commin out more. "Do you have any blood?" I chuckled. "Yeah, we have O Pos and neg, A pos and neg, AB pos and neg" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. The deep laughter coming softly from his throat; "I'll take O pos…please" I nodded. "Commin right up" I walked back to the bar and Izzy smirked "Yer redder then mah tomato's kiddo" I shook my head and gave her my order. "Shut up Iz!" After awhile, everything began to speed up. I walked back over to the handsome stranger and gave him his blood. "Will there be anything else?" He shook his head as my brother called me over. "We'll be taken our leave…Here's my tab bills or whatever and the bill." I smiled "Thanks Sug!" We hugged and I took their empty picture of beer and their bottles, collected my tip and dropped everything back over at the bar.

"Guess who just came in?" Lilly said to me. I turned around and growled softly. It was Tira, the biggest slut in school. Not to mention, the rest of her group. The music pounded in the background; Blue Moon was a very famous and popular club. "You want me to—"she never to go finish because I was already over there. "What do you want?" I said hotly. She glanced up at me and the rest of her group laughed. "Screaming Orgasm and Sex on the beach" she snapped her fingers as she twirled her blonde hair. Everybody else agreed and I walked back over to Izzy and Lilly. "She pisses me off!" I whined. "Two Screaming Orgasm's and two Sex on the Beach's" I muttered. I looked at the time again—11:00pm. I almost jumped for joy; only an hour left. Even though we close at 4am, I still needed sleep. I gasped; oh my god, I had forgotten about Yumi. Lilly, seeing the panicked look on my face, laughed. "What's so fuckin funny?!" I said. "Yer face doesn't worry; I got Yumi's order for you." I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her. "Thanks much sug!"

Izzy got my orders on my tray and I carried them over to Tira and her group. I set them on the table. "Took you long enough!" she snapped. I bit my tongue and smirked. "Well, not my fault." She glared at me. "Bitch…when my father hears about this!" I snapped. "Listen princess! I don't care what yer fuckin father has to say! Cause in case you forgot, mah father is yer fathers boss…" I grinned and turned. Ahh, I love doin that. Yes, mah father is a billionaire, but he doesn't spoil me—ok, he does—a little bit. We live on a ranch with a gorgeous house—hell, you could call it a mansion if you wanted. Mah momma didn't want to hire help, so my father agreed. Most people have asked me why I have a southernish/Australian accent. I just tell them I was born in Australia, and then moved to Dallas, and now I'm here. I guess those accents stayed with me mah whole life. I guess I just never noticed. Though, mah momma is full Australian, while my father is full Southern. I now life in Boston, Massachusetts; I like it here. The song now playing is called "Forever Young" I walk back over to the stranger. "That all sug?" I said. He nodded and brushed passed me as I shuddered as he whispered in my ear. "I know what you are" My eyes widened as I whirled around, he was gone. I looked at the table and saw a generous tip on the table. I cleaned up and then went to check on my other tables. Most of them were gone, but the tips were there. I sighed and cracked my head and collected all my tips. I usually make about $300 dollars in tips. On the holidays, I make more. Seeing as this was a famous night club, it's to be expected. You had to be about 16 to work here, but we had older waitress's who dance on the polls. Basshunter came on and I couldn't help but hum along. I loved Basshunter. This was his song Dota. It was a Swedish song, but I knew the words, and what they meant. I walked back over to the bar and sat down on a stool, just as Izzy passed me a water bottle. I raised my eyebrow and took a long swig of it, downing it all. "Damn! This place is hoppin!" I said, waving my arms. I'm hyper, which is no surprise. I wanted to dance, my adrenaline was up. Happened every time I came in; I can't help but love it; almost as much as I love racing; Ahh, racing; Lilly joined me 5 minutes later, panting and grinning. "What did you do?" She looked at me. I looked back; "What are you still doin wearin those clothes?!" she shrieked at me. "Cause I'm still on the clock—duh!" I said, in a dull voice. "It's 12:30am!" she exclaimed and I grinned. "Really? Guess I musta lost track of time." She looked surprised. "Oh, I got the kind curtsey of taking Tira's table" she bitterly said. "Did she give ya any trouble?" I waved my hand. She shook her head and sighed. "No tip per usual. Can't wait to see what the pay check is going to be! You worked overtime!" I smirked. "Go get changed! LET'S DANCE!" she screamed, laughing as she pushed me toward the bathroom. I laughed and grabbed my bag from Ari's office. He looked up at me, smiling. "How'd you do t'night?" I shrugged "I don't know yet. I'm going dancing. I worked over time—again" I sheepishly said. He sighed and stood up. "You need a break Frost. Plain and simple" I shook my head. "Yer father's a billionaire! Why do you want to work here?" he said, exasperated. I smiled at him. "I don't want to live off of mah parent's forever sug. I love workin here!" I replied, giddily. I walked toward the door. "Sides, I think Izzy, Lilly and Willow would be bored, so would the other people!" I giggled and sauntered out the door and into the bathroom.

Nobody was in here, so that's a plus. I went into a stall, pulled off my 'work' clothes and changed into a black leather mini skirt, and a black tank that said in silver letters 'Angel by day' and on the back in red 'devil by night', also had on my studded belt and random chains, with my knee high buckle boots. I put on my fingerless hand gloves, bracelets and walked out of the stall. I saw Lilly waiting as she wolf whistled. "Damn girl!" I laughed out loud and put on some more make-up. Swirls of neon purple and neon blue with black eye liner and red mascara; I fixed my hair and nodded, making sure my tips were safe.

We both walked out of the bathroom, and I put my stuff with hers in Ari's office and we made our way out into the dance floor. We got in and she got behind me and started grinding. I smirked and lifted my hands above my head, and moving mah hips. Someone got in front of me and I looked—it was Lilly. _That sexy stranger is behind you. __**Oh my god. **__Did you think it was me?! _**Shut. Up. **She laughed and I turned my head and I saw a mouthful of fang. I grinned and turned back around as his hands started wandering mah body. Lilly got up closer so our breasts were touching as we grinded together; I grinned once again as mah canine's started growing slightly. I ran my hands through mah hair and twisting mah body once again. I moved my body with the beat of the music. I felt lips on mah neck and I tilted my head slightly. I felt him licking mah neck and I turned around and grabbed his hips and started grinding him from the front. I could see him smirking, his eyes a dark, midnight hue. I nudged mah leg between his as mah eyes sparked amber. He licked his lips slightly and I looked over his shoulder at the time. The neon glowing clock had said 1:45am. I looked at him and he looked back. "I'm Gabriel" he said, he had an Irish accent. "I'm Sin" He gave a sultry smile; "Yes, you are" I flushed slightly and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "I know what you are" He flashed a look of surprise and I laughed. He leaned closer and growled sexily. "Than what am I lass?" I smiled "Vampire" He nodded. "How'd you know?" he asked, curious. I shrugged and kept dancing "I've had run-ins with vampires before." I felt Lilly pulling on mah arm. I turned to her and smiled; "Yes?" I asked. "We're goin home…you commin?" She looked at me, her head tilted slightly. "What time is it?" I replied, curiously. "Its…" she glanced at her phone "4am" I gasped and turned around and found him gone. **Hate it when he does that…**_You two were dancing pretty hot. _**How so? **_You two were grinding and touchin…and everythin. _**Jealous? **_Hell no, I found Izzy and danced with her. _**I see…**_Let's go home. _**Okies…** We made our way into Ari's office and grabbed our stuff and wished him day. Then we made our way out of the club and passed the bouncer. His name was Mark; he smiled at us. "Ya'll 'ave a safe night y'hear?" We nodded our heads and made our way to our cars. She parked behind me; figures. I unlocked my car as she did the same. She had a sleek black vette and I had a black with a hint of red Skyline. "See you later!" I nodded and waved. I got into mah car and turned it on. I listened to her purr and grinned; I put mah blinker on and pulled out onto the street. I turned on mah headlights and Cher came on the radio. I turned the radio up and started singin "If I Could Turn Back Time" and tapping my steering wheel every now and then.

I pulled up the long drive way about 30 minutes later; I saw my parents' vehicles and my brother's truck in the drive; I shook mah head once again and pulled up next to him. I turned off my car and gathered my bag and sweaty clothes. I shivered slightly and locked my car as I made mah way up to the door. I grabbed mah house key and put it in the lock. I opened the door and hung up mah coat and shut and locked the door. I made my way upstairs and I heard the TV goin in mah brother's room. I opened his door and saw he was watchin' _The Matrix _I chuckled quietly and he turned his head. "How was your shift?" he asked me. I leaned against the door jam and yawned. "It was ok, Lilly came in late, Willow was a no show." He shook his head. "Again?" he asked. I nodded "Again…I'll go over to her house later tomorrow, cause it's my day off" he opened his mouth "Don't you start on saying I need a vacation Justin" He closed his mouth. "You do…" I shrugged. "G'night…or G'mornin" I closed his door and made my way down to my room—at the end of the hall. It was cool having our own wing. Our parent's room is in the East wing. Justin and I are in the West wing. I opened my door and flipped on my lights. I looked around and walked over to my windows and closed and locked them. I then closed my black curtains. I padded over to my dresser and pulled out a tank and boxers. I shimmied out of my clothes and put them in the hamper, and put on my pajamas. I grabbed my bag and sat at my desk. I pulled out all my tips and started separating them by bills. I had 3 twenties, 3 fives 2 tens, 10 ones, and 5 quarters, plus I had my check from Friday that I cashed. I counted it all and came up with $351.25. Saturday's are always slow, even if it IS a club. Oh well. I put all of my money in my wallet and into my bag.

I grabbed my phone, shut off my desk lamp and turned on the one beside my bed. I shut off my regular light and walked over to my bed. I took out my pony and shook my head, letting my hair cascade onto my shoulders. I sighed and crawled into bed, and I had some text messages. Some from Willow, some from Lilly; I answered them all and put my phone on my nightstand, turned off my light, got under my soft, silky covers and sunk into a deep abyss.


End file.
